Birthday
by Hirasawa Izumi
Summary: One date, one time, one cake, one present, two feelings. ONESHOT-YuiAzu


hey minna! thanks for reading~ my first fanfic.

**disclaimers** I don't own K-ON

* * *

><p>Birthday<p>

SUM: One date, one time, one present, one cake, two feelings. YuiAzu

"That looks nice," Nakano Azusa pointed the magazine that she borrowed from one of her classmates.

"Yea sure is." Jun ate her bento with two other girls, Ui and Azusa.

"Oh, Azusa-chan, you can come over to my house this Sunday, I was going to attend Jun's sleepover party." Ui smiled. She carefully put a tako into her mouth.

"N-nani? Why should I go- …." Azusa froze. That's right, Sunday was a special day to _someone_ and Ui had it all prepared meticulously.

"You can make cakes together on that day, I've prepare all the ingredients for the cake." Azusa immediately blushed. From last week, she kept thinking about what present she wanted to give to _her_. Ui-chan was a good sister, after all.

"But you-…"

"Oh, I will be going. Don't worry, I will not interrupt." The brunette giggled.

"And I hope your confession will be accepted!" Jun pated her shoulder lightly and chuckled. Azusa's face more red as she tried to hide from the fact.

"I-I never said anything a-about co-confession…" Azusa lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Aw, come on, we're all know it. From the day you saw Yu-…" The black hair girl quickly closed her friend's mouth, not wanting everybody in the class know all.

"Hai, hai. Just can we change the topic?" Seeing Azusa's face cannot be any hotter, Jun changed the topic and they both were very amused of her funny story.

xxxx

"Ding Dong~"

"Coming!" It was Ui's voice.

The door opened and there stood Ui, and her sister was as usual laying at living room. Azusa walked in the house with a manner. She was wearing a shirt with short pants that fitted her nicely.

"Konichiwa, Azunyan~" Yui greeted her.

"Mou, Yui-senpai, the nickname, please." Azusa sat down at the couch beside Yui.

"But Azunyan fits you, or you want me to call you koneko-chan, hm?" Shiver ran down her spine. The atmosphere was quiet and peace, making people felt awkward.

"Ja Azusa. Bye Onee-chan. I will be back at tomorrow." Ui took her bag and went out. In a moment, only two persons were in the house.

"Ne ne Azunyan, what are we going to do?" Yui wrapped her arms around her pet and snuggled her, making her flinched for a second.

"H-how about we make a cake." Azusa let loosed the grip and went to the kitchen. Yui smiled and followed her. _My kouhai is…so damn cute._

The process of making cake was easy, but to Yui, eating cakes was easier than baking a cake(Which is true). Azusa patiently teached her senpai, step by step. Although the process was hard, split the powder all over the place, the kitchen was a mess, but, they enjoyed it. They worked together to make their own cake, which was chocolate cake. A bright smile formed on Yui's face, this was the first time she ever baked a cake instead of eating it!

Azusa was happy, too. Watching Yui clumsily pour the mixer out the place, Seeing Yui wiped her sweat from her temple after all the work she had done, Azusa felt a warm-hearted feelings rose to her face. They both stare each other, faces with cream and powder. Yui and Azusa let out a loud guffaw. This feeling was the best for them. The black hair girl had decided, today, she will do it. No matter what happens.

The slovenly kitchen has been cleaned by the two girls. They sat at the dining table, staring at the cake they made today.

"How about we name it?" Yui cried.

"Mou, please don't use weird names, Yui-senpai." Azusa crossed her hands and leaned down.

"How about YuiAzu cake!"

"No weird names, senpai."

"Eeehhh~ but it's not weird..." Yui pouted cutely.

"Think of others." Azusa stretched her arms into the air, easing her sore muscles.

"Tokimeki…. Chocolate cake?" The brunette muttered.

"Nani? I heard you said-…"

"Tokimeki chocolate cake. Heart-throbbing chocolate cake." Yui said in a deep tone. Azusa shocked. When does Yui, the airhead, know about things like… heart pounding?

_My true feelings are custard pudding__  
><em>_The secret hidden flavour is throbbing sugar__  
><em>_My true feelings are custard pudding__  
><em>_Brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, manila honey_

"H-happy Birthday, Yui-senpai." Azusa said. Yui cut the cake and poked with a fork.

"Say 'Ah', Azunyan." The cat-liked girl followed her owner's words, opened her mouth and ate the piece of cake.

"How is it? Is it nice?" Yui was delighted to see Azusa eat the cake.

_Whenever I look at you, my heart throbs wildly_

_And again today, just being your casual self makes me squeal__  
><em>_Just reading too much into your simple smile, I overheat!_

_I really want the two of us to have some Sweet Time together__  
><em>_Though that may only happen in my _dreams!

"It's nice, but kind of bittersweet." Azusa blushed as she took a glance of Yui.

"How about this."

"Yu- nnf- f…!"

Her words were swallowed as the brunette smashed its lips with her. With a simple lick of tongue, Yui pried open Azusa's lips and began stroking her tongue. The sensation of the chocolate cake was great. The electrifying overwhelmed all the other senses, even pain, and she found herself responding to the hungry kiss, unconsciously wanting more of this thrilling feeling.

Yui pulled away, smirking. Azusa panted, her face still flushed from the action just now.

"Is the cake nice?" Yui pulled a bright smile. Azusa nodded lightly. _What was all that about? Did Yui…_

"Oh yea, I have something to give you." Yui took a small box out from her pocket and give it to Azusa.

"C-can I open it?"

"Sure." A warm smile.

Azusa carefully unwrap the paper present. When she opened the box, Azusa gasped in amazement. It was a necklace with a cat paw.

"It's pretty,Yui-senpai. Why did you give it to me?" Azusa asked curiously, even though she knew the answer.

" Uh, you don't like it?" Yui said with a disappointed voice. Azusa flinched and tried to explain to Yui that she didn't mean to.

"L-let's eat the cake, o-ok?" Azusa poked a cake and feed Yui. The brunette became happy and her mood changed to enjoy the cake with her precious kouhai.

xxxx

Both of the girls were at the living room, watching the bored tv program.

_This is it. I need to or not I will miss the chance._ Azusa gulped.

"Yui-senpai…"

"Yes?" Yui replied lightly.

"E-em…I-I…" Words were stuck through her mouth. Her tongue was tied, and she could not speak any further.

Yui moved closer to her. Their lips only inch away. Azusa felt a warm blushed rose when the brunette breath tingle her.

"Well, you have another present for me, right?"

"n-n-n-nani, Yui-senpai… I want to say t-that…" Azusa bit her lower lips.

"I know what you want to say, my cute Azunyan." The black hair girl shrugged as Yui lips trailed to her neck.

"Yui-sen…pai…. I love you…" Azusa managed to split it out. Yui paused, and then continue licked Azusa clavicles that made her shivered.

"En, I knew that. So, I'm going to unwrap my last present, is that ok? A~zu~nyan" Yui's long, delicate fingers travel across Azusa's spine. The amber orbs were so seductive for a moment.

Not saying a word, Azusa kissed Yui deeply. She wanted the time to stop here, to let her be with her senpai for long time.

_Ah, God please__  
><em>_Grant us some Dreamy Time, just the two of us together__  
><em>_I go cuddle my fave bunny plushie and say goodnight_

_This Dreamy Night ache me so much that I'm starting to like it_

_Grant me some Miracle Time, just once!_

The moonlight shone.

xxxx

"Anybody~home?" RItsu opened the front door, as the door was left open purposely.

The four people's footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. They stopped at Yui's room.

"Mio, open the door." Ritsu commanded. "Why should I? Maybe we're interrupting Yui's private things…."

"We're here to give a surprise, remember?" Ritsu told her and opened the slightly ajar door.

"Yui-…"

"Looks like someone was here first." Ritsu grinned as she saw Azusa and Yui sleeping together, sweetly.

"Oh, how sweet." Mugi giggled.

"Well then, we just leave them to be… Let's go, Ritsu, Mugi-chan." Mio walked away.

Grabbing the doorknob, Ritsu quietly muttered something before closing the door.

"Happy Birthday, Yui-chan."

A smile formed on the face of the sleeping girls.

* * *

><p>[AN]

once again, thanks for reading my first fanfic ;D

please R n R~~


End file.
